First Kiss?
by MoonDancer Aya
Summary: AlexXKuru Kuru loves her, and kisses her, only to find out he just stole his princess's first kiss! What happens!


A/N: I havent even seen the whole series yet, but already I know Kuru and Alex are so meant to be I mean really. Episode 4 and I'm like "you're jealous and you want him all to yourself..." So this is my one shot of kinda fluffy lime-like goodness...

First Kiss

an 'The Elephant Princess" fanfic

The warm air was nice against his skin. Too bad the sun wasnt up quite yet, that would have been even better. His dark eyes searched around, and his mind wandered for a bit. It had been a year since everything had taken its final cut into where it was suppose to go. Destiny had placed her rightfully on the throne and he was happy. Happy that at last peace was there without darkness looming close by. She was safe and sound. And now, she would rule and make their home perfect, so that everyone could be happy...Everyone will be happy. At least, Almost everyone. Kuru could not be. Not when his heart beat imperfectly. It was this way because his heart was no longer his.

"Kuru..." he turned, and she stood there, set in her... what did she call them? Right, pajamas. Her hair was a slight wavy mess. He grinned a little, glad to know he was so privileged to see her in such a natural state. "How long have you been up?  
"I...I could not sleep so I decided to greet the early morning in mediation. Is that alright?" He blushed a little as she, his beloved princess stretched out, her shirt lifting a little exposing just the slightest bit of her stomach's creamy flesh. He turned away, and looked out, the sky turning a pretty rose color.

"Its fine" she bent back a little and then looked to him. "You feeling okay?" she asked, seeing his face red. She reached out and placed a hand on his forehead. "You dont feel extra hot or cold. Is something bothering you, Kuru?"

"No, your highness, I've just been...in deep thought." not a lie. He hated telling her falsehoods, but how could he express what was meant to be buried deep within his heart? He could not. It was against everything he had ever been taught. "So, how was your lesson yesterday?"

Alex looked him over before she smiled. "It was kinda boring but I enjoyed it. I really like being able to make things come out of thin air. I even got to play some music too in the air before I lost my concentration..." She pouted a little, her bottom lip poking out just a little. Kuru licked his lips and in the far reaches of his mind a voice called 'kiss her, kiss her'. He shook his head internally.

"Well, it is said that with more practice, the better one becomes." Alex gave him a look that made him laugh. She was very serious, but very silly at the same time. She smiled at him and they laughed together. "So, what brings you up this early?"\

"I had the strangest dream about a tree and Anala trying to eat it...Really weird." Alex shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the odd dream. Sher eyes searching for the answer to what was wrong with her friend.

"Kuru, please, tell me. Whatever it is, I'm here for you." She kept looking at him, concerned.

"It is not words that have me...distracted. It is the desire I have. Desire for...?"

"Whatever it is, I will help you Kuru. I'll help in any way I can. I promise."

Without another word, Kuru's mind lost control as his heart moved him, hands grasping her face, and roughly he forced on her a kiss. Not rough, but gentle, barely grazing his lips across hers. How soft she was. She sighed softly, not pushing him away. The sound though brought him back and he pushed himself away from her. "I am so sorry!" He cried out, falling to the floor and kneeling down so low, Alex could see nothing but his hair and back. She blinked a few times. "I should not have... I should never thought of such things... I am so sorry...I-"

"Alex knelt down next to him, grabbing his left arm. "Kuru, come on..its okay...its alright...Please..."

Kuru stood up, but he kept his head down. He couldnt look at her.

"If anyone would take my first kiss like that then.,..well, i'm glad it was you." Kuru's eyes went wide and he looked at her. "..Kuru..."

"..I just..your...first?" he couldnt even bring himself to say it. To say the word 'kiss'. He had assaulted his princess and of all, Her FIRST?

"Kuru, its alright. Really...calm down...I mean..it was barely a kiss, so it doesnt count, alright?" Alex said again, trying to bring her beloved friend back to normal. "Kuru, come on. If it makes you feel better, I'll kiss you and we'll be even, alright?" Alex tried hard, and Kuru just looked at her. "Come on."

"If you so wish it.' He stood up straight. It would not make the feeling go away. The guilt.

Alex licked her lips. So, she never kissed someone, let alone initiated the kiss. But she had to make Kuru stop. She blushed, thinking over the kiss. It was soft, gentle and sweet. It was Kuru. So, how would she kiss him? She looked at Kuru, his face still in shock. 'Come on, Alex. Time to suck it up and do it.' Now, Alex stood before Kuru, and he looked at her. "Okay, Kuru..."

"As you wish..."

So she did, the best she could. She stood tall and reached, gently placing her lips to his, barely touching at first. Kuru's eyes got wide. She really did it. She was Kissing him. He wanted to do something, his hand itched to touch her, but he couldnt. Would she pull away? Would she hate him? Kuru's mind was going in a thousand places. But before he could make a move, Ale pulled away. "There, see, not that big of a deal." She smiled and walked off. She had to go get ready for her day. Kuru was left, standing there, confused, but happy. She had kissed him.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Alex stood out on the balcony later in the day. The sun was setting, putting the sky into a mix between orange and violet. It was beautiful. Her fingers touched her lips. So, maybe it WAS a bigger deal. She had been thinking about it all day. The difference between the kisses. Hers was more polite feeling, and Kurus..Kuru's was honest feelings. She shook her head, trying to figure out what she wanted at this point. Did she wasnt to take it back? Change it? What was in her heart?

"Princess, I did not expect you to be here..." The voice was surprised and kind. It was Kuru. Alex turned and smiled.

"look...Kuru, I've been thinking...about this...morning."

'This..morning?" he repeated, his face beginning to flush. He was torn about wanting to remember and being unsure if it was a good idea. "What was it that you were thinking about?"

Alex took in a deep breathe. "I've been thinking that it wasnt really fair of me. I can venture a guess as to why you kissed me, but I havent had a chance to really think about my own feelings." In went another breathe. "And well, I want to take time to...um really think , long and hard about us and our friendship..." out another breathe.

"Did I do..." But Alex put her fingers to his lips.

"No! No! I...I really liked your kiss. I just, I feel like I should have had feelings behind my kiss. I keep thinking about the difference between my kiss and yours."

"But Princess..."

"Kuru, No, please...just...I need a moment, okay?" She slumped into a bench and Kuru sat on a pot. ((AN:Yes a pot)) "This should be easy, either I like you or I dont...That I only see you are a friend or I see you as more..."

"Well, what seems to be the problem?" Kuru asked, not interested in how she thought of him.

"I'm confused. I see you as both. You are my friend but you also mean more than that." She placed her head in her hands, letting her rich chocolate brown hair fall in front of her. He was tempted. Tempted to reach out and touch the beautiful locks, but it was better if he didn't. "How do people tell?"

Kuru didn't have an answer. There had been only one other kiss, the one at his 'party' due to Alex's spell. "A tug perhaps?"

"A tug?"

"Yes, a tug. In your chest where you're heart is. Do you feel that?"

"Sometimes...Other times I feel light. I dont know!" She stood up and twirled this way and that, hoping it would do something like straighten out her brain. But all it did was make the world dizzy. Strong, warm hands help brace her. She looked over her right shoulder, and Kuru's face was really near. She felt her heart beat, so strongly. Not a tu,g just a strong, quick heart beat. His eyes searched hers, and he knelt just a little closer. 'Kiss me,' she thought softly. "please...'

And he did. His lips once more brushed his in such a gentle way it was impossible to not feel the uncertainty that came with it. He worried of her reaction. But instead of pushing him away she sighed lovingly, her lips parting gently. Dangerous it was, her voice. Kuru tried to reason with himself, but his love for her won this time, and he turned her so she was facing him.

Alex didn't mind that there was no tug, instead it was the lightness. The sheerjoy she felt knowing he was hers. She felt secure in that. That Kuru was hers. When she was turned to face him she reached out, taking one arm and wrapping it around his neck, pushing herself to him. She wanted this. She wanted them all. His kiss was hers to have. Hers solely. She wanted more, and she stuck out her togue, letting it poke gently at his lips. He answered his own tongue coming out to play. They dove in and out of their mouths, trying to consume each other. More, she thought, more. And more he gave, he wrapped his own arms around her, bringing her that much closer to him.

He wanted more too but he couldnt. He could never ask, never take. She had to do it, to say it. But he was content. He was content knowing her sweet yet spicy taste. It was much like her, spice popped in and out while the sweetness was ever lasting. A tiny voice egged him to find out. But his mind won that fight.

"Kuru," she whispered as they parted for air. "Kuru..."

"Alex..." he whispered back, his forehead touching hers. "...wow..."

She giggled a little. He was sweet, but his taste was more like dark chocolate. She wondered if he had taken some from her mom. "I think...I get it."

"Yes princess?"

"I do feel more. And I'm never worried because I know you're always with me. No matter what."

"indeed..." He smiled at her. He didn't want to let her go, but soon thye would have to part for the night. "Well then, princess..." He slipped his arms away from her and back to his side.

"...Kuru..."

"Yes princess?"

"I really like it when you call me Alex."

"Ah...Yes, Alex." He smiled at her and she smiled back. She touched his arm. He took her hand and kissed his gently. "Til tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, tomorrow..."


End file.
